Love and a Whip
by Byakuya-Princess
Summary: UkitakeXOc.... Im not real good at summeries so all i can say is its my first and i need feedback to do more chapters .... Love pain sex.... What happens when Ukitake thinks his love is about to shatter? read story to find out tehe


Diclaimer -I do not own bleach but i would like to tehe

Rated M

Word count 4094

Charactor count 21,643

Paragraphs 34

Sentences 203

Pages 4

Writen by : Danielle aka Byakuya-Princess

Love and a whip

Amara was a beautiful loving shinigami, her and Ukitake had been seeing each other for a little over a year and without doubt loved each other passionately.

Amara was a very powerful shinigami, powerful only because she fused herself with her zanpaktoh. She had gained her own powers that was like

electricity emitted through her hands, she was even able to control the level of that power, either to kill or torture or just injure.

One unfaithful morning she had awoken only to find herself bound by none other then the captain of the 12 division and head of research and development captain Kurotshuchi Mayuri. He wanted to study her and find out about her powers not even knowing that she had fused herself with her zanpaktoh.

Amara had look up to see him and said " What am I doing here? What do you want me Kurotshuchi?" Kurotshuchi only smiled and replied with, " Well now my research subject has finally awoken how wonderful!"

Amara was stunned by his reply and shot back, "How dare you do this to me, you evil spineless bastard!" Kurotshuchi only laughed and had ordered his vice captain Nemu to get the materials ready for the tests. Amara asked: " What do you mean by "tests"? what are you planning on doing with me? " Kurotshuchi only smiled with his answer. "I am planning on finding out about your powers to try and extract them but before that i want to run a few tests drug you up some more then once I'm done i want to dissect you."

Amara screamed out: " Drug me some more? What have you done to me you son of a bitch!?" Kurotshuchi replied with: "I inserted a drug in you so that your powers would weaken to the point of if you were to attack me i wouldn't be killed you would only just merely hurt me." Amara was outraged at the fact of being drugged in her sleep.

Elsewhere Ukitake had woken up and gotten dressed to go and surprise his beautiful love with a romantic "breakfast" in bed. He made it to her room only to find she was missing and the door still open and that it didn't look like she left on her own. Thinking the worst he ran for the captain commander. "Captain Commander Yamamoto Amara is missing i can't find her!" Yamamoto stunned and a little worried thought to himself thinking of something to say so that Ukitake would calm himself replied with: " Ukitake I'm sure that she is fine she had probably left for a walk or something wait a while and see if she shows up a little later on if she hasn't shown up by noon we will talk further of what we could do ok?" Ukitake not pleased with this response, nor believed it but still complied respectfully "Ok alright I'm sure your right since its my day off i will just go wait for her at her place send word if you hear from her please?" Yamamoto simply answered with " Alright I promise."

Meanwhile back in the lab, Amara was desperately thinking of a way to escape this mad mans grasp. She had thought to herself "i think my hands are enough out that i can burn these ties" so without hesitation she had tried with success but still made it seem as though she was still bound. " Kurotshuchi have you veer thought that instead of forcing this upon me you could of asked me about my powers i would have told you everything about them?" She was laughing on the inside with her spoken lie. Kurotshuchi said without hesitation "Now what kind of fun would that be if you just told me?" Amara was stunned and said " so you like cruel and inhumane methods do ya?" Kurotshuchi laughed and nodded yes.

Meanwhile as Ukitake was walking towards Amara's room to inspect to see what had happened anyone he ran into on his way there he asked if they had seem his beloved.

But with no luck they all replied with no I'm sorry. With nothing more then a sigh he continued to her room. Once there he started looking around and found traces of her hair leading to the door. He thought to himself that it looked very odd considering she cleans all the time, normally there isn't even a single dust particle on her floor or furniture.

Inspecting a little more he found a faint feeling of reiatsu.... but who's was it? Then it hit him "Oh my god Kurotshuchi!" He decided to send his 2 subordinates that of which he cannot decide to pick for his vice captain and tells them to spy and see whats going on but to not get caught.

Amara free from her binds still faking that she is still bound had then shot her hands forward and shot electricity at her capturer and ran for the exit. Kurotshuchi was bleeding pretty bad but not bad enough to stop him from running after her. Running through his maze of hallways to get outside she was constantly looking back to see if he was coming after her when she noticed that he was she continuously shot electricity at him. Kurotshuchi had dodged most of her attempts but still was struck by a few of her attacks, he then yelled out "Oh come on why are you running I promise if you stop and behave i wont make the tests as painful as they could be!" Amara sneered at his remark and kept running. By the time Ukitake's subordinates had made it there to spy Amara had already made her attempt out and they then returned to let their captain know, Ukitake afraid of what was happening to his beloved then set out for the captain commander but had fallen because of a coughing fit and shortness of breath from worry, he then fainted and was taken back to his room by his loyal subordinates.

Amara still running had finally made it outside, she was never so glad to be in the sun outdoors where someone would hear her scream. Kuchiki Byakuya was not far away and heard her scream he then flash stepped to her and she ran into him and fell down, looking up she realized it was another captain and looked at him with tears with 2 words before she fainted from exhaustion " help me". Byakuya then grabbed her and carried her in his arms and started to walk away when Kurotshuchi ran up and said "Give her to me she ran when i was talking to her I'm not done with her!" Byakuya said "No Kurotshuchi I'm taking her to see the fourth squad" He then flash stepped himself and Amara who still in his arms away to the infirmary.

Amara woke up shortly after laying in a bed with the Captain Commander beside her looking at her with a worry in his eyes. He heard what the sixth squad captain had told him and what the twelfth squad captain had said now he needed her story. "Amara I know you have been through allot but i need you to tell me what happened." She then explained everything to him and then paused waiting for his response. He looked upon her and said " I'm sorry but we have to have a meeting about this when you are released come to my office please." Amara nodded with tears. Amara was told by Unohana Retsu that she was to remain there for a few days so that she could have some rest. Amara had just simply nodded and curled up. Unohana looked at here and said " By the way sweetie someone is here to see you" then she simply left the room and Ukitake entered with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye thankful she was not hurt. "Ukitake I was so scared I did what I could to escape him." Ukitake just shhhed her lovingly and curled in beside her and held her and whispered in her ear " I'm just glad your ok!" Then kissed her gently on her forehead.

A few days later she was released and was walking towards the captain commanders office when she bumped into Kurotshuchi. " I hope to see you soon after you see the big guy" and then snickered and walked away. Amara now afraid of the man started to cry as she continued walking. When she reached the office doors she quickly wiped away any evidence she could of her tears and knocked on the door which was followed by " Enter" she then walked in to find all the captains in position standing in rank.

The captain commander asked her to step forward, she started to walk towards the center of them when she glanced at her love and he had given her a small smile not noticeable by others but her, for support to try and assure her that everything would be ok. Once she reached the center she then bowed gracefully in respect. "Amara I have done thinking and have all the information I need to come to a decision of this, do you remember what we discussed all those years ago after you fused yourself with your zanpaktoh?" Amara looked up at her commander in fear and replied " Yes I remember sir, but before you continue may I ask to speak with you privately for a moment?" Yamamoto nodded and motioned for everyone to leave and to wait outside the doors and once the doors were closed Amara burst into tears saying " Sir I'm so sorry I had no other choice, but I remember what we discussed all those years ago and I fully accept the punishment we agreed on but i must ask 2 conditions." The commander then asked what they were and she answered with " I do not want the 12Th squad captain to take place in this punishment." Yamamoto then looked at her with a bit more softer eyes and said "Alright I understand and your next request?" " Also I ask that Unohona does not heal me unless I'm at death risk but I ask to keep the marks as proof of punishment and to be there as a reminder to myself" Stunned Yamamoto sat there looking at her then understood what she meant and agreed.

He then called the captains back inside and they quickly formed their ranks again. " We have discussed this and she is fully aware of what is about to happen but I must say this, The 12Th squad captain is not to take part in her punishment....." Ukitake then interrupted saying " Punishment what punishment she was protecting herself !" Yamamoto then said with a load voice "Silence I will not have disobedience, I will explain," After he finished telling the two conditions he then started to explains the reason for punishment " Amara was defending herself but the agreement many years ago was if she was to turn her powers onto a captain she would be punished and she agreed to this that is why she is accepting this, Now to explain the punishment. Amara will be whipped 5 lashes per captain in front of all shinigami as an example to what would happen if done what she has done. Ukitakes eyes lite up with horror to the very thought of hurting the woman he loved most in his life. Amara just looked at him with a small tinge of fear but softened her eyes to try and ease his worry and thoughts.

Yamamoto then said that the punishment would carry out the very next day at noon. He then dismissed the captains and Amara allowing her to be free up until that point and time of punishment. As she was walking out Kurotshuchi ha approached her and said " Too bad I wasn't involved in this I love to give cruel punishment" and walked away laughing. She started to walk towards her home when Ukitake then caught up with her to talk to her. "I cant do that to you I could never forgive myself if i did!"

Amara looked at him still crying she said " My love, I know it will hurt you i know it will but you must other wise something would happen to you i just know it... I'm sorry I know you love me but do it for that love and know that I'm not condemned to death I will still be with you when its done" Ukitake then hugged her and told her he loved her and walked away.

Night came and she lay there thinking about what was to come, not long after she fell asleep. Morning, she awoke to the sun shining in her face and a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said. The door opened and there was guards asking her to come with them for the remainder of the time until the punishment. Amara said " yes can you give me a few moments please so that i can dress?" The guards agreed and shut the door, she then dressed and quickly wrote a note for her beloved letting him know where she was just in-case he came by before the punishment. She then left her room and left with the guards heading to the first division cells. They apologized and said it was necessary just in case she tried to run but Amara understood and simply told them she wouldn't anyways.

Noon was nearing and she was then escorted to the agreed grounds for public punishment. As she sits on her knees in the center with each captain in front of her lined up by rank the captain commander then explained to all the shinigami that was told to arrive that it was mandatory the reason for this and then handed the whip to the 2ND division captain Soi Fong 5 lashes was committed. Next was the 3rd division captain Gin Ichimaru, 5 lashes committed Amara was starting to shake with the pain Unahona started to walk forward to help but then stopped with the glare from the captain commander. Next was the 5Th division captain Sōsuke Aizen, another strikingly painful 5 lashes was committed. Amara was starting to really tremble and Ukitake could only sit and watch waiting for his turn which he did not want. The next was captain Byakuya Kuchiki, strangely enough the man hesitated but did what he was ordered to do and whispered so only she would hear " I'm sorry" Amara was crying from the pain but stayed still on her knees and hands as the blood was rolling down her back.

The pain was immense but she had to stay strong if not for herself then for her beloved Ukitake. Next was the 7Th division captain Sajin Komamura, and again with allot of pain and more blood down her back 5 lashes committed. Amara's tears were running down her face but she did her best to hide them from everyone especially Ukitake. Next was the 8Th captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, he did not want to do the lashes at all for fear of loss of friendship and his best friend Ukitake never forgiving him but still did what he was ordered to do and again another 5 lashes committed. Next was the 9Th division captain Kaname Tōsen. Secretly everyone was amazed with him being blind and all that he was bale to do this but it was still no surprise that he could. Another 5 lashes committed. Ukitake was starting to tremble with fear his turn was coming soon and he was afraid to do it. Amara was in allot of pain and she was bleeding allot but she stayed as strong as she could trying not to try and run away from what she knew she somewhat deserved. Still she waited for it to be done, the next captain was walking up, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10Th division, he then gave his 5 lashes and simply walked away knowing what he did and understanding why but feeling bad for this he still did not show it in his face.

The next was coming 11Th squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki, he did his lashes with a grin on his face then walked away, another 5 committed. Now it was Ukitakes turn he started to walk towards her and she then looked up and he saw the look on her face, pain, hurt, she was starting to go pale from the blood loss Ukitake hesitated and when he started to walk away she said " Wait Ukitake please you must I will not blame you" Ukitake started to say " but.." but he then got the look from Yamamoto and then continued to walk towards to do his lashes as he held the whip in his hands she looked up at him and quietly said so only he could hear "I forgive you and I love you!" ......

First strike, Ukitake tried to hold onto his tears but there was noticeable pain in his face. Second strike, he felt he was betraying her somehow bu knew he had to continue. Third strike, the tears he held back one managed to escape his eyes he then quickly wiped it away before it was noticed. Forth strike, he thought to himself "one more only one more and its done. Last and final strike she cried out with screams of pain and then collapsed.

Amara's wounds where taken care of but the marks like she asked where still there and she told Unahona she wanted to go home and the captains hesitated but understood and allowed her to leave. Amara went home to find Ukitake sitting on her bed in tears he saw her come in and ran for her to hold her and beg forgiveness, but she simply told him that it was ok. "It felt like an eternity when i held that whip i thought it would never end" She then held him and curled up with him in her bed. Ukitake had his own plans to make it up to her for what he had to do and to help forget about the pain.

He took her hands and rolled her on her back she winced a little bit from the pain and he asked if she was ok she simply nodded and said she would be fine. He progressed to removes her clothes gently for fear of hurting her. She helped him along the way so that it wouldn't cause much pain and layed back again so he could continue. Ukitake then got up and took his clothes off, she watched with passion in her eyes taking in every moment and admiring her lovers body. Once stripped bare he then knelt down and started kissing her from her toes up and inching his way to her veil of beauty as he liked to call it. As he was reaching closer and closer she was feeling very heated and starting to feel wet from the intimacy, and when he was closer kissing her inner thigh she ran her fingers through his soft white hair. Ukitake then started kissing her clit and it made her back arch just a little bit and he softly started licking and sucking, she started to gasp for air in pleasure started to tighten her grip on his hair moaning very softly he then quickend his pace with his tongue and at the same time gently rubbing her clit. Amara's breathing quickend and he back arching even further moaning louder then she was. She was reaching her own limit he kept his pace knowing what was coming. She screamed out with a moan and started to cum as he lapped it up.

Ukitake then gently licking his way up her side knowing what it does to Amara, she gasped for air with a small giggle. Ukitake then reached her lips kissing her gently and both opened their mouth slightly while Ukitake slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring. Amara then sat up slowly laying him down she then said " i must return the favor" with a wink she then went towards his swollen member gently licking the tip and slowly taking his tip in her mouth rolling her tongue around it and kissing the tip, she then progressed to put his hard member in her mouth further sucking and licking around it and then taking it deeper into her mouth till it reached the back of her mouth, Ukitake was breathing heavy and fast. He was reaching his limit soon he didn't know how much more he could take. She knew that his limit was reaching and looked up and said " I want to take it all" She then continued and quickend her pace he started to cum and she started to suck his cum and swallow it down until he was finished.

She raised her head and smiled. She forgot about her pain and still wanted to continue and motioned that she was ok to continue. Ukitake then brought her face closer and started to passionately kiss her, and while kissing her he was turning her onto her back he started to play with her neglected breasts and suck on them flicking her nipples with his tongue. Then Ukitake moved back up to kiss Amara he took his knees and gently moving her legs apart, still kissing her her gently took his hard member and slowly inched his way into her pussy he had to go slow she was small and very tight in there, he got about halfway and she winced in pain and he asked " Are you ok? to fast or is it your wounds?" She answered " Its ok I'm ok keep going, this feels so good, I love you" He then said "I love you too and i agree this does feel good" Amara giggled and kissed him. Ukitake still inching his way further into her depths finally was able to get in all the way.

He then started pumping in and out only taking it out just to the tip. " Mmmm quit teasing me Ukitake" Ukitake smiled and continued. His pace quickened some more and she started to moan which was music to Ukitakes ears and as his pace quickened they were moaning together, enjoying and loving every moment taking advantage of every second. Amara motioned for her to be on top and they had switched places with his hard member still inside of her. She was now on top slowly moving back and forth. Then quickening her pace she was moaning again and so was he. Amara slowed her pace in a teasing manner and Ukitake grinned. She took herself to the very tip then went down as far and as deep as she could go, Ukitake moaned with delight and tightened his grip of his hands that were resting on her hips. She continued to pump herself on him for a while then Ukitake suggested her on her hands and knees, she nodded and moved to her hands and knees. Ukitake taking advantage of this new position and new it would feel different, he started pumping going as far and as deep as he could. Continuing this he went faster and harder with his pumping. Amara was practically screaming is pleasure moaning for him and he was moaning for her.

They were reaching their limits and they knew it he flipped her over back on her back putting her legs on his arms he thrusted hard and fast his hot and hard cock was starting to tingle. Amara's pussy was screaming with pleasurable heat and wetness she was going to explode. Ukitake then looked at her silently asking to cum and Amara nodded as if inviting him to. Ukitake and Amara had just reached there limit she was cumming and he had a few thrusts left so he made them fast and hard and with the third and last thrust he then let go and then cum inside of her. Ukitake reached up and kissed her she then said " Thank you, that was simply wonderful, I love you so much Ukitake." Ukitake then layed on his side and she on hers facing him curled into each other with the blanket now covering them he said " It was wonderful, I love you too, marry me please...." Amara smiled said "Yes." And with that together holding each other cuddling they fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
